Aveline de Grandpré
|-|Assassin outfit= |-|Slave outfit= |-|Lady outfit= |-|Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag= Summary Aveline de Grandpré (1747 – unknown) was an Assassin of French and African heritage, who lived in the area of New Orleans during the middle of the 18th century. She is an ancestor to "Subject 1". Born to the wealthy French merchant Philippe de Grandpré and an African slave by the name of Jeanne, Aveline was raised in a comfortable and privileged environment. After her mother disappeared in 1757, Aveline was cared for and brought up by her stepmother, Madeleine de L'Isle, whom her father had married five years prior. Shrewd by nature, Aveline noticed the contrasts present within the society she lived in and, at the age of twelve, resolved to act against this injustice. Following an attempt to rescue a man from enslavement, she met the Assassin Agaté, who was impressed by her dedication to pursuing freedom. He decided to take Aveline under his wing, training her to become an official member of the Brotherhood. Aveline subsequently grew into her role of an Assassin, fighting to defend the oppressed slaves of New Orleans. At the age of eighteen, she became aware of a slave trafficking enterprise being run in New Orleans by a high-ranking Templar, known only as the "Company Man". Hunting down several of his subordinates, Aveline sought to shut down the Templar's operations and eventually discovered the slaves' destination, a work camp in Chichen Itza. After she liberated said slave community from Templar influence, procuring a valuable First Civilization artifact in the process, Aveline returned to New Orleans to resume her hunt for the Company Man. Several years later, she journeyed to New York to pursue a lead that would allow her to uncover the Templar's true identity. In this, she was aided by the Kanien'kehá:ka Assassin, Ratonhnhaké:ton, known by his adopted name of Connor. With his help, Aveline discovered the Company Man had been her own stepmother all along. Following a short confrontation at the de Grandpré mansion, Aveline fled to the Louisiana Bayou to inform Agaté, with disastrous consequences. She then returned to Madeleine, pretending to go along with her induction into the Templar Order, before she assassinated all the members present, thus finally ridding New Orleans of Templar influence. She later aided Connor again in 1784, helping recruit an escaped slave called Patience Gibbs, and were both successful. She would later have a child, who would go on to become the parent of her grandson, who would become the Mentor of the American Brotherhood of Assassins during the Americal Civil War. In 2012, her genetic memories became the basis of a publicly released video game titled Liberation, which was developed in partnership by Abstergo Entertainment and Ubisoft. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with her Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms Name: Aveline de Grandpré Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 8 at the start of Liberation, 18~31 during the events of Liberation, 37 during the Aveline DLC in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Classification: Human-Isu hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, tag her enemies to keep track of them, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration), Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can easily heal from multiple gunshots and stab wounds), Poison Manipulation (via poison darts), Madness Manipulation (Type 1, via Beserk Darts), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep Darts), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Diseases, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid) and Poison Manipulation (Resisted her mentor Agaté's use of highly toxic and hallucinogenic substances, and also from Baptiste thanks to having rendered herself immune by consuming several antidotes) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (On par with and can perform the same feats as Connor), higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms Speed: Supersonic (On par with Connor, can easily dodge gunshots and cannonfire. Can casually react to whip attacks at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with gigantic American alligators, that should easily weigh this much. Should not be much weaker than Connor) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can easily brush off high falls and dives. Can tank massive explosions on a similar level to Connor and can survive being viciously mauled by gigantic alligators) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, several meters with her whip Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, several sets of swords (Cutlasses, sabers, etc.), hatchets, tomahawks, axes, a macuahuitl, a parasol (Only when using her Lady persona), several sets of pistols, muskets, a blowpipe and a whip to stun enemies or swing from point-to-point Intelligence: Aveline was a skilled freerunner, able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements. She could move through the cityscape just as easily, and was able to slide under or vault over obstacles within both urban and natural environments. After acquiring a whip in Chichen Itza, Aveline was able to cross even larger gaps, using it to swing from beams that were out of reach. Accompanying her capacity to move fluidly, Aveline was able to wield several different weapons - including a whip, firearms, swords, knives and axes, and Hidden Blades. Her ability to dual-wield various combinations of these weapons allowed Aveline to take out multiple enemies in a short amount of time. In spite of her slender build, she could match any male opponent in battle, being capable of surprising feats of strength. Barring physical prowess, Aveline was shown to be quite dexterous, as she could construct rudimentary yet effective Hidden Blades out of knives, belts and wooden planks. Aveline also possessed the extra-sensory ability referred to as Eagle Vision, allowing her to identify enemies, allies, targets, hiding spots and clues. By 1784, she was able to "tag" certain individuals, allowing her to see them through obstacles when out of Eagle Vision, much like other experienced Assassins such as Adéwalé and Edward Kenway. Aside from her weapons, Aveline possessed three distinct guises that she could make use of, composed of the Assassin, Slave, and Lady, all possessing their own advantages and disadvantages. Dressed as an Assassin, Aveline was automatically notorious to some extent, making the Assassin outfit unfit for missions that required infiltrating forbidden areas, as guards would be quick to notice her. However, it was the most suited to navigation, as well as combat, giving Aveline access to her entire arsenal of weapons. In her Slave outfit, Aveline was able to blend into the poorer masses of New Orleans and remain undetected by executing menial tasks, such as moving boxes or sweeping the floor. Her ability to incite riots compensated for her lack of armor and weaponry, which made her weaker in combat. Accompanying this, Aveline was able to freerun in her guise of a slave, though her notoriety would automatically rise every time she did so, making the persona more suitable for ground-based missions. Aveline had such an explosive appeal that finally, the Lady outfit allowed Aveline to use charm and bribery to achieve her goals, though it severely limited her weaponry and prevented her from freerunning. Aveline later received a parasol designed by Gérald that had the ability to shoot small poison darts from its tip, similar to her blowpipe. Compared to the other two guises, the Lady persona's notoriety would also raise far slower, as her status largely protected her from the repercussions of illegal acts. As the daughter of a nobleman, Aveline had also been taught to dance and play the piano. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level humans. While wearing her Slave outfit, she acquires notoriety more quickly and while wearing the Lady outfit, her mobility is severely limited, but this does not prevent her actual capability in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Smoke Users Category:Whip Users Category:Humans Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Parents Category:Mothers